machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Roy's Our Boy!
''Roy's Our Boy! is a Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Machinima series created by Bryan Luna. It follows ''Fire Emblem ''hero, Roy, on his various misadventures. The series premiered on YouTube on September 19, 2015. Characters: '''Main Characters:' * Roy: 'The main protagonist. He is, in the creator's words, a "lovable loser" with enormous bad luck. Despite his swordsmanship and his ready-for-action attitude, he still finds himself in sorts of random predicaments. He is in love with Lucina, and his ultimate goal in life is to win her over, though she is clueless of his feelings. * '''Sonic: '''Roy's best friend and roommate. Sonic is a cocky, energetic fellow who isn't afraid to speak his mind. Though he can be rude at times, at his core, Sonic is a nice guy who is always there for Roy when he needs him. * '''Lucina: '''Roy's close friend and love interest. Lucina is a smart and kindhearted girl with a passion for friendly competition. Her skills with a sword are unmatched. Despite being really good friends with Roy, she doesn't seem to know that he likes her. * '''Zelda: '''The Princess of Hyrule. Normally, she is a polite and elegant princess. But when around Roy, she becomes a creepy stalker. Her unhealthy obsession with him is a recurring gag in the series. She's always plotting to make Roy hers. * '''Link: ' Zelda's ex-boyfriend and Roy's rival. When Zelda met Roy, she dumped Link to pursue him, causing Link to form a deep hatred for Roy. Although Roy insists that he has no interest in Zelda, Link persistently tries to get his revenge on him, and "take back" Zelda. '''Supporting Characters: * 'Fox McCloud: '''The Leader of Star Fox. He's a Smash Bros. veteran, and to him, tier lists are everything. He's always looking for competition and trains to be the best. Similar to an old man, his mind is stuck in "the good ol' days", referring to Super Smash Bros. Melee. * '''Peach: '''The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Lucina's roommate. Peach is the moral compass of the Smash world. Everyone looks up to her and listens to her advice. She serves as Lucina's motherly/big sister figure. * '''Ganondorf: '(former) Evil villain of Hyrule. After many years of trying to take over the world and being thwarted by Link, Ganondorf decided to renounce his evil ways. Now, he pursues another goal: to be the best Pokémon Trainer like no one ever was. Voice Actors: TheVermn - Roy Braden Jordan - Sonic Homulily - Lucina, Peach Magic Kaito - Zelda BrandonHessVoices - Link Dragonrider393 - Fox McCloud Ryukai - Ganondorf Episode Summaries * Episode 1: Lovable Loser ** Roy decides to confess his love to Lucina. When he goes to tell her, he overhears her talking to Peach about a secret. He eventually gets her to tell him, but much to his dismay, the secret turns out to be that Lucina has a crush on Robin (which Roy mistakenly thinks she referring to the female Robin until she corrects him). Heartbroken, Roy returns home. Sonic, his roommate, takes Roy to go after Lucina and Robin. When they get there, Sonic gives Roy meaningful advice before attempting to talk to Lucina once more. Just when Roy is about to speak up, Zelda appears out of nowhere to continue her obsessive pursuit for Roy. Despite his pleas, Lucina ends up believing that him and Zelda are a couple. Not long after Lucina and Robin leave for a stroll at the Garden of Hope, Link shows up and angrily demands Roy "return Zelda to him at once." With the help of Sonic, Roy is able to shoo both of them away and chase after Lucina. He arrives at the Garden of Hope, but can't find Lucina, so he believes he lost her to Robin (also believing he's "going to become morbidly obese" and "live in his mother basement with five cats each named after every original member of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers"). Lucina shows up and tells Roy that her crush on Robin is over after he tried to grope her in the Garden. Roy sympathizes with Lucina, saying despite not liking Robin, he's sorry that things didn't turn out well. He continues on to tell her that he's not dating Zelda, but is in love with someone else. Lucina, not knowing it's her he is referring to, encourages Roy to confess his feelings to her. Right when things are getting personal, Sonic accidentally cuts in to warn Roy about an angry Charizard looking for revenge over something Sonic did, but shifted the blame on Roy. Sonic sarcastically apologizes to Roy, before the Charizard shows up and ruins Roy's shot at confessing. __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Super Smash Bros